


Hey, Doll.

by Imboredsueme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky's a Cutie, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Not Much Of It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imboredsueme/pseuds/Imboredsueme
Summary: Bucky's secret girlfriend is not an avenger, so after a mission with Steve and Natasha, Bucky sneaks off to go see her. Which ends with cuddling under warm sheets and Y/n is hogging the blankets.





	Hey, Doll.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Y/n blew lightly over the cup of hot tea in her hand, the smell of peppermint that bloomed from the cup was calming. A small smile on Y/n's lips as her eyes scanned over the words of her favorite novel. It's been a long while since she's done this: sit in the silence of her apartment and enjoy a good book, completely unbothered by the world outside her comfort bubble. Y/n shivers lightly, the involuntary action prompted her to take a sip from her mug. The large dark tee shirt and long cotton pants did nothing against the cold of winter that was doing it's thing outside. With deft snow falling and the sheets of white covering the streets, Y/n had no choice but to bundle up. She never minded the cold though, it was always the best excuse to cuddle all day. Something she could do with right now, if she had someone to cuddle with.

Y/n sighs and lifts the collar of the tee shirt over her nose, breathing in its scent; it smelled of him. It was often the best comfort when she missed him too much. She could always throw it on, it was just a way of having him close to her when he wasn't. She understood, his job had him away more often than not, so seeing him was rare. It was a little tough at times, but they made it work.

She knows Bucky is good at what he does, but she always worries that something would happen to him when he's out on a mission. Because there's always that chance that he may not come back to her.

Y/n sighs, as she took another sip of her tea, she was about ready to close her book and call it a night. She closes the book, and lays it gently on the coffee table, letting her fingers graze the tattered coverings before pulling away. She looks up at the clock that hung on the wall opposite her, it's hands were pointing at half past a late hour. She didn't need the clock to tell her it was time for bed, her body did so just fine as she raised her hand to cover up a yawn.

She gets up off the couch, taking her empty mug with her and she traisped  into her small kitchen. Her footsteps falling deft on the carpeted floor, turning off the light as she left, Y/n drops her mug into the kitchen sink and walks sluggishly to her bedroom. Her bed was waiting for her with open arms when she collapsed into its warm embrace. It didn't take long for the girl to fall asleep either, surrounded by the soft sheets of her bed and Bucky's scent, her mind was quick to settle.

::

Bucky's leg bounced anxiously as he waited for the Quinjet to land. He wanted to be out as quick as possible and the jet isn't landing fast enough. He, Natasha and Steve had just returned from a three day mission, and Bucky was just glad to be back in New York.

To the two other occupants of the jet must think he's just glad to be home - which he is - and more than ready to get some rest. That is the case, but he's excited for another reason entirely. When the jet landed safely on the landing pad, Bucky was quick to unstrap himself and pick up his bag. Steve, who was taking his time to gather his things watched him with a raised brow. "You alright, Buck?"

Bucky's head whipped to the side, "Yeah, M'fine," he answers. He didn't miss the way Steve's blue eyes darted to his bouncing leg and Bucky immediately stopped. Opting to tap his fingers against the seat instead. He just really wanted to get out, so he could go see Y/n. The girlfriend no one knew about. Not even Steve knew. He just wasn't ready to let anyone know about them yet, it was better that way.

It was better to be safe than sorry.

The the ramp of the jet went down, and Bucky - completely aware that Steve was eyeing him carefully - swung his bag over his shoulder and threw a wave at Steve and Natasha. "See ya,"

"Woah, where you off to in such a hurry?" Nat asks, looking over her shoulder at Bucky who just shrugs lightly. "I'm just tired, so I wanna get to bed." he says.

He steps off into the ramp and walks down, glad when none of them said anything else to him. He was quick to find his way to the elevator that led up to the common rooms, and he stood and waited until Steve and Natasha caught up with him. His grip on the straps of his bag tightened as they waited for the elevator to reach them.

"You sure you're okay, Bucky?" Steve asks from his side and Bucky nods. He was really excited to go see Y/n, because the mission was supposed to take a whole lot longer than it did, he wasn't supposed to be back until the day after tomorrow. So him coming early is going to be a surprise.

Not long after, Bucky found himself walking down a snow covered road, gloved hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his jeans. He kept his head low, even with the baseball cap on, he didn't want to risk raising suspicion or attracting on unwanted attention to himself. He lets out a slow breath, watching the mist spread out in front of him. He probably should've waited until tomorrow to go see her, because it's late, really late. He didn't bother to think that she could be asleep right now. But knowing her, she's probably awake with her nose in a book. But it won't be the first time he comes around this late, sometimes it's later.

A year well spent with a woman he's sure he loves. Bucky was so certain that when he got out of Hydra, when he became an Avenger, that love wasn't on the list for him. But then he bumped into her, quite literally. Her head was stuck in a book then, too.

And Bucky must admit, he went down the same road twice in the same week or whenever he could to see if he could spot her once more. He had no idea why she always walked whilst reading, as she always ended up bumping into someone. Which was him, until she stopped him to ask if he was bumping into her on purpose. And with hot cheeks Bucky responded with a swift no. Eventually, meeting on that street every day became their thing, they'd meet, and talk for a bit. Until Bucky finally built up the courage to ask her out on his own.

He took her out to a nice dinner, they talked and laughed, and like a gentleman he walked her home. It was a week before he saw her again, he was on a mission with Tony, but he of course didn't notice him being attached to his phone when he had a moment's peace.

Their second and third dates were at her place, they had pizza and they watched the tv into the late hours of the night. And somewhere in between those two, Bucky got around to kissing her. They talked about a lot of things that night, how it is being an Avenger, what it was  like slowly forgetting Hydra and finding himself again.

On their fourth date, they finally got to the bedroom. And Bucky was _so scared_ that he'd hurt her. But she convinced him she wasn't afraid of him, so they went slow. And those were one of his best nights.

Not once did his friends realized he was away more often than not. That he smiled easier, or that he always seemed like he was on a high cloud.

Bucky breathes out a laugh, shaking his head lightly as he trekked through the snow. Her building was coming up around the block, and like he normally would when it's late, Bucky makes his way up the fire escape.

When he got up to the third window, he could just about make out her shiloute on the bed, most likely fast asleep. With a sigh, Bucky raises his flesh hand and raps lightly on the glass. It was enough to make the woman stir and raise up. With a smile, Bucky waves at her, watching as she got out of bed and walks to the window. She opens it and gave him room to duck into the warmth of her bedroom. "Bucky," she smiles.

"Hey, Doll." Bucky greets, pulling her in for a tight hug.  "You know the snow is bad for your hair right?" Y/n laughs lightly, hugging him back. Bucky lets her go and turns around to close the window, "I know I'm early..."

"It's fine, you're here, your safe." Y/n says, laughing when he slipped his flesh arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He captured her lips in a tender kiss, sighing into it, "I missed you."

"I know," Y/n chuckles, "I missed you too."

Y/n walks back to the bed before collapsing into it. She rolls over to her side of the bed, patting the other side with a smile. "You look beautiful, but you can't stand there all night."

Bucky chuckles, moving to strip out of his pants so he could get comfortable. Not long after he gets into the bed next to her, quick to get his legs under the covers. Y/n turns, pulling the covers with her and evidently, off of Bucky.

"Doll," Bucky says, chuckling. He knew she was already half asleep, she looks over her shoulder at him, "Hmm?"

"You're taking over all the blankets."

"Sorry," she mummers before turning and throwing a leg over his. She buries her face in his neck and plants a kiss under his jaw, "Night Buck,"

"Night, Doll."   
  



End file.
